Darkness: for starters
by a ship nerd
Summary: takes place in the not-so distant future. Some weird things happen in Adventure bay, in one night the entire town goes missing, Skye goes to investigate. Not good summery, great story though. Light horror story, will have happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_I need to keep running._ That was Skye's only thought as she charged down the dark, empty, street. It was near midnight, the air carried a light, cool, breeze. The buildings along either side of road were dark with the black-out, yet you could see inside them because of all the shattered windows. A torn banner waved quietly in the wind, torn with large claw marks it was stained with what could only be one thing… blood.

Skye's pack was damaged beyond repair, so there was no chance she could get in the air. The only reason she hadn't dropped it completely is because she couldn't waste any time disconnecting it. Every second was vital; she couldn't stop for any reason. If she stopped, _it_ would get her. She couldn't let that happen; if she did, she would fail her mission. The lookout needed these supplies; they wouldn't last much longer without them.

As she was running, Skye didn't even glance back. She could feel it getting closer; she felt the earth pounding from its heavy footsteps. It wouldn't be long now. She was a goner. That was certain. The worst possible thing happened at the worst possible time, she tripped. The speed she was going at meant she had no chance of recovery. The fall sent her rolling; she hit the building's wall hard. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head… that was the last thing she would ever feel.

 _This puppy was supposed to fly; instead, she crash landed…_ that was Skye's last thought before her sight, hearing, and everything else around her turned an icy, cold, black.

 **A/N: first try at a Horror story form something innocent. I got the idea form RaptorxActual's story bring her home. btw great story, read it. I plan for this to be a somewhat light horror story. _please review_. I don't like continuing stories when I get no feed back. So I won't. again , please let me know what you guys think and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is she?_ Ryder thought as he walked over to the balcony. Skye had been gone for hours; she had left to find supplies, food, gas, and other things needed for the lookout. The only problem is that she had left without permission; actually she was ordered _not_ to leave. Ryder couldn't have made that any more clear. His exact words were "Do not leave the lookout unless given permission directly from me."

How did he know all that this clearly? Because of a note Skye left in her home. They all wanted to go find her, but Ryder wouldn't ever dare risk it. He had already lost so many of the team, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were gone. Everest was a mystery none could solve, although they all had to assume she was dead.

What happened?

It all started back at the first incident. The day Everest went missing… the day Jake was found almost dead in his cabin.

It started as a normal summer day. The sun was shining, people were moving around town just going about their business. The Paw patrol were enjoying a day at the park, just running around, sliding down the slide, and just having a good time. All the fun and games ended when their collars started beeping.

"Ryder needs us!" they all exclaimed at the same time. They each ran to their own respective vehicles and drove as fast as they could back to the lookout. They all ran inside and for once, Marshall didn't trip!

"Made it," he said. They all went up the elevator until they reached the big Paw Patrol symbol. When they came out the top they suddenly had on all their gear! (Still trying to figure that out) They reached the top and jumped out in front of Ryder.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said in his usual military voice as they all stood at attention.

"Pups," Ryder started; his voice very stern, of course he had been serious on other missions they almost never heard him like this… so something _Big_ must be up. They all tensed up at his voice. "I can't even begin to describe how serious this problem is. Three minutes ago, I got a message from Jake; something big is happening up on the mountain; specifically, his cabin. Listen to this…"

The screen displayed a cracked image; like if the camera lens is cracked. They could tell because it showed five different Jakes, each one was at a slightly different angle. Jake was breathing ragged, and hard. As if he was either running or was incredibly scared.

"I hope this thing still works; if you can hear me Ryder, I need your help." You could make out a thumping noise in the back ground; almost as if someone was trying to break down the front door. "Something weird is going on; Everest said she was going out to get some air and she's been gone for hours, some big creature is now outside my door trying to break it down. I have the door blocked off but I don't know how long the barricade will hold for." Almost on que, you could hear wood snapping and splintering followed by a deep growl. "Shoot." A loud _**ROAR**_ sounded through the cabin and the screen went black.

 **A/N: next chapter! Just to let you all know, I won't update every day. I just had extra time today. PLEASE review, I really want to know what you think. It only takes 30 seconds to review, it can be anything. Just please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sky was in the air over Jake's mountain. From her helicopter she could see Jake's cabin… what was left of it anyway. Where the front wall and door should have been, there was nothing but a gaping hole. She could tell by how it looked that at least part of the roof was caved in; the windows were all shattered.

The rest of the pups were racing as fast as they could to the scene. They didn't have much time, and they all knew it. Upon arriving, they all instantly knew what happened here was no accident; they all ran as fast as they could to used-to-be cabin. The scene inside wasn't any better than outside. The room was sliced to pieces, splintered wood was everywhere, and there was nothing left of the furniture… that was recognizable at least.

There, at the very back of the room… was Jake. He wasn't moving, you could see the pool of blood on the floor around his body. For a second no one moved, no one could. Time seemed to be nonexistent until Jake actually moved.

The silence was interrupted by a hard cough fallowed by a spurt of blood. Their origin… Jake's mouth. Snapped out of their trance, the team ran over to his side. Martial, being the medic, began to treat his wounds as best he could. As Jake was put on a stretcher and wheeled out, something slid from his grasp. Ryder walked over and picked it up, it was a newspaper. There were blood stains on it. They all looked like they were strategically placed on certain letters, after they all arrived at the hospital Ryder wrote them all down in order and it spelled out WEW Wild Everest Werewolf…


End file.
